Spiral
by KaZenwerockz
Summary: Set in Rido Arc, Zero has caught rido's interest, making Rido want him. And to make this possible, Rido strikes a deal with his dear nephew and niece. RIDOxZERO! selfish!Yuki Full summary inside!
1. Prolouge

Spiral

 _Set in Rido Arc, Zero caught Rido's interest after being awakened as a pureblood hunter and a level C after fully consuming Ichiru. And now, Rido wants him. So with a sudden change of heart, he makes a deal with his dear nephew and niece. He will let Yuki go and never interfere with their life if they let him have Zero Kiryuu. Yuki being selfish one here instantly agree but Kaname is hesitant because he suspects that there is something more than just as interest. Zero now completely broken by Yuki's agreement to the deal, feels that there is no need for him to be alive anymore and agree to go with Rido. Now what will become of our Zero's life with this half insane pureblood? And why is it that Cross and Yagari are completely alright with Zero sacrificing himself to Rido? What's exactly going on?_

* * *

 **Glimpse**

 **Half-broken and is it time to die?**

Rido chuckle as he held Yuki by her neck, ready to pierce his fangs into her delicate looking neck. He felt her trembling with fear. "Kaname-senpai…help..." She whispers brokenly and cried. Crystal tears running down her beautiful china doll face, making Rido laughed insanely. "He can't help you, Juri. He is bound to me, my slave and me, his master!" Rido laughed. Kaname and others, who were there, narrowed their eyes dangerously.

Kaname stared helplessly at his dearest sister and fiancée. He knew he couldn't even land a hit on Rido. 'Where is Kiryuu? I have given him my blood to keep him alive for this moment and that ungrateful E couldn't even be here on time to save Yuki.' He thought, gritting his teeth. He narrowed his eyes, anger rising past limit. He focused his powers, aura moving out of control. Now filled with rage, he let his powers loose and hit Rido. He knew it wouldn't be of any help but he had to try and keep Rido occupied somehow. Well, his attack which was meant to hurt Rido backfired on them causing them all to be pushed back a few feet. 'Damn it!' He was losing whatever little control he had over his powers and aura. It was now all too suffocating for the others (excluding Rido of course). Rido chuckled at his childish nephew (Kaname isn't though) and was just about to attack them but stopped when a sweet scent of lavender and lilies hit him head on accompanied by an aura of newly awakened pureblood hunter and a level C which was close to a level B and it seemed that Kaname and his little army of minions sensed it too.

'Well, seems like he finally made it here.' Surprisingly it was Rido's thoughts.

* * *

 **Well, seems like Rido is on with something fishy. And dear Zerorin is gonna be caught in middle of it.**

 **ZERO:** **don't I suffer? *sighing***

 **Oops!**

* * *

 **This was only a short glance of the chapter. Original will be uploaded soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

Spiral

 _Set in Rido Arc, Zero caught Rido's interest after being awakened as a pureblood hunter and a level C after fully consuming Ichiru. And now, Rido wants him. So with a sudden change of heart, he makes a deal with his dear nephew and niece. He will let Yuki go and never interfere with their life if they let him have Zero Kiryuu. Yuki being selfish one here instantly agrees but Kaname is hesitant because he suspects that there is something more than just an interest. Zero now completely broken by Yuki's agreement to the deal, feels that there is no need for him to be around anymore and agreed to go with Rido. Now what will become of our Zero's life with this half insane pureblood? And why is it that Cross and Yagari are completely alright with Zero sacrificing himself to Rido? What's exactly going on?_

 **CHAPTER-1**

 **Half-broken and is it time to die?**

It was beginning; he could feel his resolve crumbling as the bloodlust hit him with full force. Thank god that the restraints were anti-vampire or he might have broke out and attacked someone. He trembled as he waited for the pain to come but nothing. 'Why?' He thought, 'what's happening!? It should start paining by now. I am not even feeling the actual effect of the lust. It's like a normal thirst. Wait….. Did IT already began!?' his eyes widened as his thoughts raced. 'No! No! NO! Please not now! Please.' He banged his head back on the wall, his eyes tearing up. He can't go through THAT right now! Not when he has to protect Yuki and keep his promise.

He heard the gently fall of footsteps as they moved towards his cage. His breathe hitched as he sensed the aura coming towards him. "Ichiru…" he whispered brokenly.

The said person slowly and quietly limped towards the cage where his elder twin was kept in. He sighed as he thought of the ways he could actually get his stubborn twin to agree with what he had planned. Shizuka was now no more and he knew he won't be able to live with that anymore. A part of him wanted to blame his brother for that but he knew that it was not at all Zero's fault, it was his own fault. He had realized long ago that his parents and his brother loved him dearly and never would have discarded him for being weaker of the twins. After being with Shizuka for so long, he had understood what kind of mistake he had made by assisting Shizuka in murdering his parents and by letting her turn his dear brother who loved him even more than his parents loved him, into a level D (though, he didn't regret falling for Shizuka). But now he was going to correct at least one of his mistakes by giving his and Shizuka's blood which he had consumed over the years to Zero and let him complete his transformation as both a hunter and a vampire.

He didn't want his brother to suffer anymore. And he didn't want to be a cause of it anymore. He knew what he was going to do will make Zero hate him but that was the only way and also when that person finds Zero, he will take care of him. Yes, it is alright now. He was ready to sacrifice himself if that meant that Zero could have a happy life finally and would no longer have to be a pet of those freaking Kuran siblings. Though, they aren't really siblings. Heh!

As Ichiru lost himself in his train of thoughts, he missed the look that Zero sent his way, the one filled with love and concern for his brother as he had noticed the wound that he was carrying on his chest.

"Ichi….ru..." Zero whimpered, no longer holding back his tears. "Nii-san…. Nii-san…I am so sorry, Nii-san…" he mumbled and fell to his knees, throwing his arms around his neck and sobbed. It was entirely his fault! He had cursed such a fate upon his only family. Why was he so blinded!? But no, right now it was not time to dwell on all the mistakes made.

"Zero, bite me! Take my blood and take back the power that is rightfully yours! BITE ME!" he shouted, losing all control of his raging emotions and shook Zero back and forth. Zero's eyes widened at his words, why would he want him to do something like that!? "Ichiru, what are you saying!? I WILL NEVER DO THAT TO YOU! I can't! No way!" he hurriedly shook his head, eyes turning red from anger and bloodlust.

Ichiru sighed sadly, of course he expected that from his elder twin and picked up Bloody Rose which was thrown carelessly beside Zero's leg and aimed it at his twin's shoulder and fired.

Zero screamed, pain flooding in his entire body. The bullets were anti-vampire ones and he too was vampire whether he accepted the fact or not.

"DAMN IT, ZERO! What are you making me do!?" Ichiru shouted, frustrated with his twin's behavior. "Zero, please let me correct at least this mistake of mine! Please just do as I say!" He leaned over to his twin and offered his neck to him. Zero was completely shaken; he couldn't kill Ichiru, his only family! No way!

Ichiru sighed as if reading his thoughts, but then he didn't really have to do that, Zero's eyes gave it all away. Damn! Was he cute!

'Not a time to admire your twin's cuteness, Damnit!' Ichiru groaned inwardly and calmed himself down. Well, knowing Zero, he won't give in so easily. He will fight his bloodlust until it's become a pure torture to him. "Zero, please. I need you to do this! Didn't we promise that we will always be together? I am anyways gonna die and if you were to take my blood from me then not only will you gain your hunter powers which meant to be yours from the beginning but you will become a full-fledged vampire too. And I will forever be with you, inside you. Zero, we will be together as one. Do it!" He crouched down in front of him and offered his neck to him.

Bloodlust taking control over him completely as the heavy scent of pureblood and hunter's mixed blood filled the small room and nearly suffocating him with it. It smelled so sweet, he wanted to sink his fangs in the offered pale neck but the sane part of him stopped him that was his brother, his only living family. And he knew once he tastes that blood, he won't be able to stop himself and drain Ichiru dry.

"Zero, please do it. I can't see you suffer like this anymore. And it hurts to know that this was all because of me. Let me be free from my guilt, please." Hearing this, all the sanity he had left was lost and lifting his head, he faced the neck up close to him. Without any delay, he sank his fangs. Sweet, rich pureblood and hunter blood filled his mouth, making him moan as it slowly made its way down in his throat, quenching the ever present thirst.

The thirst had always been present, not matter how much of blood he took from Kuran or Yuki. He craved the blood of his sire; he needed this blood to survive. No other blood could to the blood of his sire. And now, he was finally able to taste it after four years of torment and craving this rich blood. Even after having his thirst quenched, he couldn't bring himself to stop, it was to addicting. He took mouthful after mouthful of the blood.

Ichiru panted as he felt his life being slowly drained and blood leaving his body. He knew Zero won't be able to stop but he didn't feel anything against it. He knew he will die at the hands of his twin but somehow, he was happy, glad and even free of the burden that he carried with for last four years, the burden of having destroyed his brother's life. He saw his life flash before his eyes, all those sweet, pleasant memories of him and his twin with their parents, smiling. He remembered Zero's soft smiles which he would always give when he would into his bed at late nights whenever he was sick. He remembered how Zero had always protected him no matter what, even if it meant putting his own life in danger, like how he had done four years back when they were attacked.

Zero finally pulled out his fangs from Ichiru's neck and stared as the remaining blood seeped out of the holes. He took a breath as newly gathered tears trailed down his eye. 'What have I done?' He trembled lightly as Ichiru gathered last of his strength and pulled off his restraints. "Zero, you haven't done anything wrong. I asked for it, don't blame yourself. Please, Zero. Look at me and promise that you won't ever blame yourself for this or anything else that will happen in the future."

Zero looked at his twin, processing what he had said just now. "Ichi, what..what are you talking about? What in future?"

Ichiru breathed heavily, his body was unable to recover the lost amount of blood. "Zero…You have….to trust…me…please"

"Stop! Ichiru, don't waste your strength!" Zero cried, lifting his twin's head that was on his shoulder. Ichiru smiled as he looked into those same lavender eyes as his, that concerned and loving gaze of his twin always had put him to ease, even when he was very ill. "You have to…listen to me…you have to trust…. Cross and Yagari-sen…sei…" Ichiru's vision started to darken, "Go to….him….he...Kur..an…r….d..o"

"ICHIRU! NO!" Zero cried out as his brother's body tumbled in his hands lifelessly. "Please! Not you too! Come Back, Ichiru! Please!" He sobbed, cradling the body in his hands.

'This is all because of him! And his sister! He took the last of my family for me! I hate you, Kuran Kaname and your sick games!' he lowered his twin's body on the cold ground and reached for his most trusted companion, Bloody Rose. It's time to put an end this game. He won't let his brother's sacrifice in vain.

He made his way out of the confinement room, walking towards the Moon Dorms. His resolve renewed. He was going to save Yuki and pay back Kuran for his fucking blood and Cross for taking him in and caring for him, giving him a father-figure to look up to.

He looked back one last time at his twin, once this was all over, he was going to come back her and retrieve the body and leave this place. He will go back to his parents' house where he had lived, which was now in his possession along with whatever property and money their parents had secured for them. He was able to get them because Cross and Yagari had pulled some strings with the lawyer, he was grateful that now at least the home he had known for twelve years won't become a house for E's and nor will it be in the hands of the wretched association.

Rido chuckle as he held Yuki by her neck, ready to pierce his fangs into her delicate looking neck. He felt her tremble with fear. "Kaname-senpai…help..." She whispers brokenly and cried. Crystal tears running down her beautiful china doll face, making Rido laughed insanely. "He can't help you, Juri. He is bound to me, my slave and I, his master!" Rido laughed. Kaname and others, who were the members of the night class and his most loyal and trusted followers and friends, narrowed their eyes dangerously.

Kaname stared helplessly at his dearest sister and fiancée. He knew he couldn't even land a hit on Rido. 'Where is Kiryuu? I have given him my blood to keep him alive for this moment and that ungrateful E couldn't even be here on time to save Yuki.' He thought, gritting his teeth. He narrowed his eyes, anger rising past limit. He focused his powers, aura moving out of control. Now filled with rage, he let his powers loose and hit Rido. He knew it wouldn't be of any help but he had to try and keep Rido occupied somehow. Well, his attack which was meant to hurt Rido backfired on them causing them all to be pushed back a few feet. 'Damn it!' He was losing whatever little control he had over his powers and aura. It was now all too suffocating for the others (excluding Rido of course). Rido chuckled at his childish nephew (Kaname isn't though) and was just about to attack them but stopped when a sweet scent of lavender and lilies hit him head on, accompanied by an aura of newly awakened pureblood hunter and a level C which was close to a level B and it seemed that Kaname and his little army of minions sensed it too.

'Well, seems like he finally made it here.' Surprisingly it was Rido's thoughts.

Rido looks over to the two hunters with the Night class, both secretly nods at him as if giving him some sort of sign. Rido just snickers, amused with the change in plans. He had never expected his life to take this sudden turn, he thought, no he knew he would die sooner or later and that's why, he didn't expect to find HIM.

"What is this aura? Is this…?" Aido questions, Akatsuki besides him, nods his head at the question, confirming his cousin's doubt. "Kiryuu…" He whispers but loud enough for all to hear.

They, the Night class had never felt such a strong hunter aura as this before. Even the headmaster and Yagari-sensei didn't have it. "Akatsuki-kun, you are right. This is Zero's aura. A pureblood hunter's aura." Cross answers, he felt proud of his adopted son to have come this far. He had even surpassed his parents. But he was sad for him too; he lost the only person he had to call his family, his younger twin. Cross knew that Zero had consumed Ichiru to have back his actual hunter strength, he wasn't unaware. And now, what they were going to do with Zero just strengthened the negative and painful emotions the he felt at the moment. But then, there was no other way. And Yagari was no better than Cross. In fact, he was worse than Cross, he had been with the boy since his birth. He loved him like his own son. Though, he never had one. He kept his mask of scowl on, not wanting to weaken his resolve. He understood that if Zero was to leave this place, it would do them and him good. But still the depressing feelings didn't leave him alone.

Zero slowly walked up to the top of the half destroyed building of the Moon dorms. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to do it, but he had no choice. He had to protect Yuki for Kaname and for Cross who took him in and cared for him for four years. 'It's alright. Yes, everything is fine. Soon I too will be able to join Ichiru, Mom and Dad. It will be over soon.' He chanted in his head. He tightened his grip on Bloody Rose as he neared the area. He pondered over what his brother had said in his last moments. 'Trust Cross and Yagari? What does he mean? And go to Kuran, why?' he shook his head clear, he trusted Cross and Yagari-sensei no doubt but to go with Kuran, never. He rather kills himself right then and there than go along with that bastard who was the cause of his parents' murder. No matter what or how much his twin means to him, he was not listening to him on this.

Reaching the top of the building, he saw Yuki in the grasped of Rido Kuran and behind him, some of his level Es. Kuran and his followers were standing, more like throw back by a powerful force, and some of them had light cut from the level Es which weren't healing. Slightly away from them were Cross and Yagari. He noticed Cross was looking at him quite strangely and his master was straight out ignoring him. 'What's going on?' he thought.

Rido smirked as he watched the newly- awakened hunter join them in their little game. 'My, he is a sight to behold, a hunter by blood but an almost level B vampire too.' He laughed quietly and felt his niece squirming in his arms. Doe she really think that she can break free from a pureblood's hold so easily. Such foolishness, she will find herself dead before her time.

"And who do we have here? A hunter turned vampire? Is he another of your pet, nephew?" Rido chuckled as he saw a flicker of rage flash on the young hunter's face being referred to as a pet of Kaname. "I am no one's pet, you bastard!" Zero spat out. "What language! Came here to finish me off, hunter?" He was enjoying this so much. Who knew ruffling the hunter's feathers would be this amusing and the look on his nephew and others face was downright hilarious! "Let Yuki go, Rido! She is not Juri, she is already dead!" to everyone's surprise, it was Cross who said that and unsheathed his blade.

"Rido" Kaname gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Nephew, if you want her back then come and take her. There is no one stopping you, is there? What's the matter? Can't do it?" he taunted and flew back a couple of steps as Kaname's power cut everything around him. He chuckled, watching him lose control over his powers so easily, all because of her, just one girl. Ten thousand years of control and power slipping away so easily, it irked him, Kuran Kaname the ancestor, someone of great power, woken by his descendant, the greatest vampire king who is remembered by the vampires even now, was growing weak due a foolish girl who couldn't stand up to the standards of any vampire.

"oh" Rido was surprised as a blood whip came his way to attack. He had spaced out, drowned in his thought. 'I should kill her already; she is too much an annoyance.' Rido thought, easily dodging the whip. Another attack came, this time was ice, and was the pet noble trying to freeze him to death? He laughed. Suddenly a bullet grazed his right shoulder. 'Ah, the young hunter.' He smirked at Zero who was taken aback by that crazy, blood thirsty look.

A sword was dodged, Ichijou's grandson. The next was fire which actually helped him by melting the ice on his right arm and leg and also burned the little a light too but she healed almost instantly due the pure blood in her veins.

"What are you doing, Akatsuki!? Who's side are you on!?" Aido shouted at his cousin. "Don't help him!" Kain gave his cousin a look which said 'I-am-on-your-side-obviously-and-I-didn't-want-to-help-him'

"You helped him!" Aido pointed an accusing finger at him, forgetting where they were and what they were doing.

"Cut it out, Aido! Can't you see where we are!?" Ruka yelled at her stupid-but-actually-a-genius cousin . "I knew it! Ruka, you are helping him too!" Aido glared and tried to freeze her with his ice. Kain sighed at his cousins' behavior and moved away to take out the remaining Es with Takuma, Rima and Senri.

Kaname sent wave after wave of his power but none were able to reach Rido because he was his master. He couldn't hurt him and this is why he needed Kiryuu, the reason he kept him alive so that when the time comes, Kiryuu would be able to kill Rido to save Yuki.

Zero, having awakened completely, felt a change in his gun. It seemed different; it felt lighter and stronger than before. He fired shot after shot but he was unable to get a clean shot because the pureblood kept dodging or using Yuki as a shield. Suddenly, he felt Bloody Rose change, its aura grew hostile towards him and that surprised him and countless vines whipped out and dug into his skin, wrapping themselves around his upper body like a new skin. 'What's happening?' he thought as he lost control over Rose. Cross and Yagari rushed to assist him when they caught on this sudden development in Rose. A level E had almost bit him but before it could, Rose fired a bullet straight through its head, it seems like the gun had its own mind. "Cross, Master! What is happening? Rose won't let me control it." Zero asked once they cleared out the Es near him. "Rose is now full awakened, just like you, Zero-kun. But not allowing you its control, that's weird."

"Having a nice chat, you three? And ah! Please pull back your little friends, nephew. You don't want anything happening to your dear girl, now do you? Let's all of us settle down and talk." Rido laughed, manically because of the look on everyone's faces.

"Talk!? You are joking, right? NOW you want to talk!?" Aido said, confused with the sudden change.

"What do you want, Rido?" Kaname asked, pulling back his followers with his powers as Rido did the same with his level E's

"Well, how we make a deal, dear nephew? You have something I want and I have your princess." He grinned. Cross and Yagari tightly gripped each of Zero's arms, making him bit down a sharp cry of pain. "Fine, what's the deal?" Kaname asked and Rido let Yuki loose from his grip and smirked. Yuki sighed in relief as she was let out of the bruising hold. She didn't care what her uncle was going to ask for in exchange of her, she just wanted to be free. "Good choice, nephew. I will let her go but you will-"

"Just take whatever you want and let me go!" she shouted and tried to wrench out of his grasp. And shockingly, he let her go. "Is that so? Very well then, I want the young hunter." He laughed.

 **Well, seems like Rido is on with something fishy. And dear Zerorin is gonna be caught in middle of it.**

 **ZERO:** **don't I suffer enough? *sighing***

 **Oops!**

 **Sorry for the late update guys but I lost the document and had to write it all over again.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

 **Whose feelings matter at the last, mine or yours?**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Just take whatever you want and let me go!" she shouted and tried to wrench out of his grasp. And shockingly, he let her go. "Is that so? Very well then, I want the young hunter." He laughed._

A series of gasps were heard. "What..? You want Zero? Never!" Yuki shouted, standing beside Kaname and the others who were shocked with the sudden turn of events.

"Why-Why do you want Kiryuu?" Aido questioned, he could feel something fishy brewing in the head of the supposedly insane pureblood. Cross and Yagari kept a tight hold on Zero as did Bloody Rose, it wrapped its vines around her wielder's upper body completely, preventing him from fire a round of shot at the pureblood who dared ask for him in exchange of Yuki.

What's with all the insane purebloods trying to mess up his life!? [Kuran included, he was no better from the rest] Couldn't he have asked for anything else? The title of the king, the control over the council, blah, blah, whatever he wanted! Zero struggled to break free from the hold of not only the two hunters but Rose too. 'What in the world is wrong with this stupid gun? Did it suddenly grow a mind of its own?' he thought, desperately trying to detach Rose from his body. He tried pulling at the vines but they just pricked him with thorns, drawing blood which caused a stir among the vampires.

The level Es' eyes were blood red, frenziedly taking in the smell of his blood. The only reason they hadn't attacked him was because Rido was holding them back, they couldn't go against his control or commands.

Yuki's eyes were wide and crimson, this was the first she had ever smell Zero's blood; it had a delicate scent to it. She remembered her father teaching how one's blood resembled their soul and character. A strong scent represented power, control and resilience; an unpleasant scent represented insanity, weakness and a delicate/sweet scent like Zero's represent fragility, strength and vulnerability. Yes, Zero had unbound strength but his state of mind fragile, easily taken advantage of. That's right, at this moment he will be in a state of shock, she can get him to actually do this for! He would never say no to her, ever. He will readily sacrifice himself for her, he had always protected her in the past and he would protect her now too.

The others [Rido included] and Kaname were too affected from the scent of the blood but unlike Yuki and the E's, they all had better control over themselves and were able to hold themselves back.

The hunters had taken a protective stance, if any vampire tried to go for Zero's blood; he would have to go through them first.

Yuki ran towards Zero and threw herself at him which made Rose release her hold on him. Zero stopped Yuki before she could crash into him. Everyone was taken aback, especially Cross and Yagari who didn't even see her coming. "Zero!" She cried, clinging to him. "Do this for me, please! You have done everything to protect me, so please Zero do this and go

Kaname, Cross and the other stared at her in disbelief. Yuki, who had always put others' feelings before, who gave love without asking for it in return, was this that same girl as Yuki, they all had known for years? Cross couldn't believe his ears, did he heard it right? His sweet Yuki had just asked Zero, her adopted brother, his dear son, to sacrifice his life, his freedom for **her**!? This was not happening, he was just dreaming. It had to be dream. "Cross, get a hold of you!" Yagari shouted, he shook Cross back and forth, who was close to losing his shit [fainting].

"Yuki-sama, what are you saying!? Do you even understand the half of what you have just said!?" Senri Shiki questioned his cousin who was so ready for give up the boy's, whom she grew up with, life. He didn't care about how he was talking to a pureblood and a royalty at that. He couldn't let this happen! His father was insane! Who knew what he would do to Kiryuu-san!? He held out his hand to pull her away from Kiryuu who looked devastated at his adopted sister's demand.

"Yuki, I can't believe you. How could you make such a decision in haste? You are asking him to give up his life by agreeing to Rido's demand!" Kaname yelled at her, he may be cruel but he would never bestow such a fate on Kiryuu, he did have a hand in the murder of the boy's parents but he would never allow someone like Rido to take him or anyone else for the matter. He watched as Kiryuu slowly slumped down by the wall, his eyes hidden underneath his silver bangs and Rido cracked up laughing at their state.

"Well, nephew, what's taking you so long to hand over the hunter? I gave you your Yuki and now you give that little hunter of yours. Don't try to be smart, you know you can't hurt me and the others with you don't stand a chance." Rido grinned, holding out his hands, waiting.

"No, you can take anything else but I won't let you have Kiryuu." Kaname hissed out. He hated the hunter, true. But if someone who got to kill him or break him, then it would be him. Not Rido or anyone else.

"Oh, too bad. He is what I want. Now, nicely hand him over." Rido's voice dangerously low, promising death to anyone who dared stopped him. He formed his blood whip, moving in the direction of Zero, damaging the vines that were wrapped around him and leaving a few deep cuts on his arms and a long cut on the side of his tattooed neck.

Zero cried out as his wounds sizzled, his white shirt now soaked with his own blood and some from the blood he had taken from his twin. Cross and his master were immediately at his side. The vines were cut by whip and were no longer digging into his skin. "Come here, little hunter. Don't make me wait any longer or I will cut you and all these people here in little pieces. Zero quickly lifted his head, gaping at the mad pureblood. 'No, please! Somebody do something, please!' he pleaded in his head; he could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He looked at Cross who turned his head away.

Kaname and the nobles were left speechless by what Yagari said next, "You should go with him, kid." Zero gaped at his master's words. 'What!?'

"Yagari is right, Zero. You should go, do this for Yuki. Just go." Cross added, he turned his head away in shame when his dear son looked at him with a tear-filled and betrayed gaze.

Yuki jumped in delight at her adopted father's words. "Go on, Zero. Go! See you will help not only in saving me and the rest but you also freed Cross from some of his burden!" she said happily, not even understanding the gravity of the situation. Cross froze at her words. 'Zero was never a burden on me. What is she saying?' he turned his head to his son who now looked hurt. Cross quickly tried to tell him that she was wrong but before he could, Zero shook his head and rose to his feet.

"Kiryuu, you don't have to do this! We will think of some other way." Kaname stopped him from accepting Rido's out-stretched hand. Zero turned to look at him with a hallow gaze which made him almost flinch. **Almost.**

"Leave it, Kuran. It is better this way. And anyways, since when do you care about what happens to me?" Zero said, taking Rido's hand which surprisingly, gripped his smaller hand gently.

"Wise decision, littler hunter. Now, I believe we must take our leave." He laughed as he along with Zero and his Es faded into black mist.

* * *

Kaname and the rest stood there, unable to process what just happened. Kaname looked at Cross and Yagari and then at his sister who he couldn't had put Kiryuu's life on to save herself. Was this really the Yuki he had grown attached to? And Cross and Yagari, why didn't they do anything to stop Rido? They could have easily held him off to buy them time to kill Rido but they didn't do it. They simply let him take Kiryuu whom they both considered a son. No, there is something not right here.

Cross couldn't believe what he had done. He broke his son's trust, he was a second father to the poor boy and he had betrayed him! Even after having his family killed right in front of his eyes, he had accepted Cross and Yuki as his second family, allowed himself to get attached, gave them a place in his heart and his trust. And Cross didn't do anything for him! He simply stood there, watching him get hurt.

"Why didn't you stop him, Cross-san!? And you, Yagari-san? Why didn't you?" Senri asked, he couldn't believe they had let Rido take him so easily. Cross raised his head to look at his students who were staring at him for an answer. He felt a lone tear slip down his eye; it had been years since he last shed a tear. The Night class students gasped, they had never witnessed their bubbly headmaster whom they all adored, cry. Even Kaname and Yuki hadn't.

Yagari put an arm around Cross' shoulder and led him away from the destroyed building. "We don't owe you leeches any answers and if you want to ask questions, then ask your little princess there." With he left, pulling Cross with him.

* * *

 **hey people! I am really sorry for late update!**

 **and thank you for being so patient with me and thank you for the reviews and again sorry!**

 **This update was to make up for the long wait.**

 **Azure Crystal Snow Storm, I am so sorry for the wait and no I promise that this fic won't be discontinued and glad you liked the story!**

 **And once again sorry! and thanks to all the reviewers! I will try to update weekly!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3**

 **Remember That Time? Yes, that time.**

* * *

Shivers wrecked his body, his mind out of control. 'Burden, is that was I to him all this time?' he shook violently in the hands of his captor. 'All those times when he called me his son, was it all false? Am I really a burden? Of course, I must be one after all he didn't disagree with Yuki.' He felt unshed tears brimming in his eyes; he was trying hard to hold them back. He couldn't in cry in front of this sick bastard. He would never give him the satisfaction of seeing his cry or break down, never.

Rido maneuvers through the winds as the black mist carries them to his mansion, hidden from the world, only for him to know, which he had left years ago after the death of his lover, Sumiko Shiki. He had loved the noble lady with all his heart after his younger sister Juri. She had forced her way in his life and made a home, she had made him get over his obsession for Juri. His life had started to revolve around her, to see her live, to smile.

But all good things must come to end, when she was murdered by the council after birthing their son, Senri. And he was forced-fully engaged to the nut case Hio. And his son, he couldn't even look at him and not see the face of his ex-lover. As much as he loved his son, after all he was made out of their love, but at a certain level he hated him too. Senri was the reason why the Council had had his Sumiko assassinated. And being only a few days' olds and Rido being unable to care, Senri was given to Midori Shiki, the younger sister of Sumiko and currently the last living Shiki. No, he didn't count Senri as a Shiki, the only reason he was given the last name of his mother was because they weren't married at the time and Senri was a Kuran, whether he liked it or not. He was Rido's son. Nothing would change that, not even the council.

Rido noticed how the body in his arms shook, was the boy scared of him now? "Hunter, tell me, are you scared?" He snickered when the trembling suddenly stopped. He waited for a while for the hunter to speak up but he didn't. "Better answer me, hunter. After all, you have to get used to it soon, because we are going to be together for a _very_ long time now."

"I would never be afraid of the likes of you!" zero gritted out, the black mist was suffocating him, making it hard to breathe and it was getting to his head leaving him a slight daze. What in the world is this thing? "Is that so, little hunter? Then why did I feel you tremble before so badly? Was it not because you're afraid of me? Or is it because of an entirely different matter?" Rido asked knowingly. Zero froze in his arms and Rido's arms, if possibly, tightened their hold even more. "Ah, did I hit home?" he almost laughed looking at Zero's face, taking in his expressions. 'He knows? Wait, how!? Does he…?' Zero's thought were cut off when Rido spoke, "We are here, little hunter. Say 'hello' to your new home!"

They landed softly on the ground, the levels E disappeared around the property. 'What the hell!? This…. Is huge! And it is going to be JUST the two of us!'

"Surprised, little hunter?" Rido had a sickening grin on his face. Die!

"SHUT UP! My name is not littler hunter! It's Zero!" He glared at his captor, a look of defiance in his eyes. He would never ever give in to this bastard!

"Thank you for giving me your name finally, ZE~RO" Rido had a pleased grin on his face while Zero fumed, he was so stupid! "Shut up, shut up! You.. you, you freak!" he shouted at Rido's face, not a least bit worried about who he was talking to. 'So what if he is pureblood, he can kiss my ass for all I care! I will never be scared of him! I will never give in! He will never have control over me!'

Rido was taken aback with the hunter's words; he was not in the least vexed, just amused. 'Does he not know who he is talking to? Well, he will keep me entertained for long time. His attitude is certainly fascinating.'

Zero stormed off to the entrance, somehow having shaken off his hold. Okay, that was VERY surprising; Rido didn't remember loosening his hold on him. He smiled lightly, shaking his head and followed his steps.

He pulled Zero close to him, wrapping a hand around his waist. Zero tried to step out of his grasp but Rido just pulled him closer. "Stay close, ZE~RO, if you don't want to get burned." He said and took a step back, pulling Zero with him. He enchanted a spell and the barrier, which Zero didn't seemed to have noticed, around the mansion came off to let them enter. 'The fuck is wrong with me!?'

Zero tried to protest when the giant double doors begin to open and Rido began to pull him inside. He shuddered as the temperature dropped around them suddenly.

Inside was completely murky, mysterious to some extent. He had a bad feeling about this place.

Rido walked inside, bringing Zero with him, there was desperation in his steps. He moved fast, taking each steps with precision. Once they were inside the mansion, the doors closed behind with a loud bang. It was too dark for Zero to see even with his vampire abilities.

" _ **Sleep,**_ Zero _ **.**_ " Rido whispered beside him and Zero felt himself going lax in the pureblood's arms and a sudden tiredness took over his body and he fell unconscious. Rido caught him before he could make contact with the ground and moved through the dark mansion, taking him somewhere.

* * *

Kaname, Yuki, Takuma, Senri, Aido, Kain, Ruka and Rima sat in the classroom along with the other vampires, where they usually attended their lectures. The air around them heavy with tension so thick, it could be cut with a knife. No one daring to say a word as the aura of their leader filled the room, agitated. The others were whispering among them, making sure none reached the small group.

"WHY, Yuki-hime?" Senri dared. His voice calm and composed, not giving away his inner distress or anxiousness. Yuki looked at him and away, abashed.

"I…I am Sorry! I thought it was okay for him to do this for me!" She hid her face in her hands, not wishing to look at the slightly disgusted and shocked faces of her brother and his friends.

"You thought it was OKAY!? Have you lost your mind!? You literally pushed him into hell because you THOUGHT it was OKAY!" Shiki shouted at his foolish, naïve cousin, uncaring of what Kaname would do to him. Though, Kaname made no move to stop him, Yuki had to face it on her own. What she had done was something he couldn't ever imagine of doing. She had used Kiryuu, the boy had loved her so dearly and who would have done anything for her, well he had today. And no doubt, Kaname had used the boy too but he was not so heartless as to push the boy into Rido's arms, his plans were to kill him but no, because of his beloved girl, his plans were destroyed.

"But Kaname-nii-san had told Zero that he was here only for my protection! So, wasn't he supposed to protect me from Rido too!? It was a fair trade! He left us all alone in exchange of just one person! And I am sure that Zero will be fine! I mean, of course Rido isn't going to kill him!"

Shiki and the others looked horrified at the Kuran princess' words. Does she even know what she is saying!? Shiki made a move to take her by arms but before he could, Rima moved fast and slapped her across the face, leaving everyone even Kaname stunned. "Rima…" Ruka's voice shook with dread as she called her name.

Kaname felt outraged but he didn't do anything which stunned them further and Yuki who was holding her reddened cheek, looking at her brother to do something. He shook his and said, "You deserved it, Yuki. And I believe I deserve a slap too."

* * *

 ** _"Relationships are to be earned not compromised for."_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter-4**

 **Was I wrong to trust you? Was I wrong to believe that you'd never wrong me?**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Kaname felt outraged but he didn't do anything which stunned them further and Yuki who was holding her reddened cheek, looking at her brother to do something. He shook his head and said, "You deserved it, Yuki. And I believe I deserve a slap too."_

* * *

Cross and Yagari had moved to Cross' office which was surprisingly safe from any sort of damage. It took some amount of time for Yagari to clam Cross down. And now, at least he was fine, gloomy, but fine.

Yagari had worked together with the ex-hunter for a very long time, considering the fact that he had joined the Hunter's academy way early than anyone ever had, at the age of 5 when usually the age is 8 for hunter children. Not only that but he also had his first solo hunt at 11 rather than at 14 which is the age decided by the association.

At the age of 16 he had become a full fledged hunter with unexceptional skills, only beaten by Cross whom at that time was titled as the best hunter in the history, named 'The vampire without fangs.'

Yagari had never understood why he had been called by such a name until he was assigned partners with him when he was 23 for taking down 4 bases of level-E in the regions of Akita, Kitami, Kagoshima, and Nagoya which were in those years considered the largest grounds of vampires' activities. The first he had seen Cross, he was a little thrown off, the man who looked so thin and feminine was the best hunter in the history!? Even Yagari was a head taller than him and more muscular in form. Honestly, he looked starved.

'Does he seduces the vampires and kill them?' This was his first thought about Cross. And man, he was so glad to be proven wrong!

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

" _I am really sorry, Toga if I had gotten into this accident, you wouldn't have to be assigned with Cross-san. Well, he is overbearing at times. Even though I have been his partner for two years and still can't get used to him. Ha ah ha..." His mentor, though he no longer was, Tatsuya laughed nervously. He had had an accident while he was coming back from a hunt; he was hit by a car. Honestly, Yagari could never figure out how this clumsy oaf was able become a hunter. He was stupid and not at all serious; he found it hard to believe that he was trained by him!_

" _Whatever, it's not like I have to deal with him for that long a time. It's just for this assignment." He answered nonchalantly. He didn't really care about who his partner was as long as they got their work done on their own. And this infamous hunter, Cross intrigued him greatly and considering that he was the world's best hunter, he would be a worthy opponent for Yagari. And this assignment might actually turn out to be an advantageous one for him; he could try to get acquainted to the best hunter. Not like it's going to do him any harm._

* * *

 _Three days later, he stood outside the association's main building, the HQ of hunter's in Japan. Though, this is just a replica of the original headquarters of the hunter's, no one really knows where exactly the original base of the hunter's is. Only a few people know about it and who are they? No one knows, maybe the president or the ex-president. And maybe not even them, it must be someone extremely trusted because it's a rumor that the base's location isn't really exact. It changes every month. How it happens? Again no one knows. So the ones who know must be very important and trust by the higher ups in the original base._

 _And then again, there is another rumor about the original base that it holds the grave of the Mother._

 _Yagari, ever since he had heard about this, he had wished to be able to visit the place. Well, not exactly the place but the grave of the Mother who being one of the first purebloods, sacrificed her life to save the humans. She must have been one hell of a woman, to not just create the hunters but also the weapons that can kill vampires._

" _How long are you going to stand there like an idiot?"_

 _Yagari was pulled out of his thought with the sudden question. He turned around in a flash, his hands clutching his shotgun. He couldn't believe that he hadn't sensed this guy!_

" _Well, you might as well take your gun out. You're giving off a very scary expression, brat."_

 _A tick mark made its way on Yagari's forehead, how dare this weird, long haired freak call him a brat!?_

" _I am not weird nor am I a freak but yes a guy with long hair. Now, let's get going, we don't want turn up late for the assignment now do we? The man said and made his way past Yagari and went inside the huge building that stood tall in its old and beautiful form._

 _Yagari cussed under his breath and followed the man inside. The insides gave a feeling of an age that had already passed. It was beautifully lit up with candles and chandeliers. The building had been a castle of a lord who had been strongly influenced by the culture of the west and others before it was gifted to the hunters and converted into the main building. Though, not many changes had been made, they wanted to preserve its beauty._

' _So this is Cross Kaien but he's so lean and…well, how should I actually put it? I didn't imagine a guy like this to be the best hunter… I thought he would be more… well more.'_

" _Don't think too much about it, kid. Truth isn't going to change."_

' _The hell!? Was he reading my mind? And just how old is this ass to call me kid!?' Yagari took a breath in and was about to apologize for some godforsaken reason he doesn't know but was cut off with,_

" _It's fine. I get that a lot because you all seemed to have wished for the best hunter to be…more. Sorry to have spoiled it; it wasn't in my plans to be the best hunter."_

 _Yagari frowned, 'Tatsuya-san was right, this guy is too much.'_

" _And yeah, I am over fifty,_ _ **kid**_ _."_

" _What!?" he shouted. 'Over fifty years! How is this possible!?'_

" _Ask your mentor for the answer because I am not telling you about this. Not enough time."_

 _Cross sighed; thank god they had reached the president's office. Yagari didn't seemed to have noticed and walked into Cross. "What are you…?"_

" _We are here."_

" _OH"_

* * *

 _They had been gone for a couple of weeks hunting down level-Es; they finished with the first three places so they were left with only finishing up Nagoya._

 _They both were currently at the hotel which the associated had booked for them. They were supposed leave tonight for the hunt; Yagari was sitting by the window with a mug of black coffee. Cross was in his room the one beside him, what he was doing was none of his business, that guy had been unbearable these past weeks they had been together. He was damn arrogant and bossy. But Yagari had to admit he was good at doing what he does. The number of level-Es they came across, none of them had been able to escape; Cross was swift and clean with his work. It was like watching an expert murderer doing his job, one strike and it's over. A blade to the heart, the level-Es fall to dust._

 _And damn that Cross, he might be however he was but he was also kind and a total idiot oblivious about the people around him, couldn't he see just how many people were falling and breaking their hearts over him. And fuck, Yagari was in the queue too! He was in love with the freaking guy!_

 _He took in a shake breath; he knew tonight he was going to be very, very distracted._

' _Knock, knock'_

 _The sound helped divert his mind, he stood up, placing down his now cold coffee cup and proceeded to open the door. 'It must be Cross.'_

 _Opening it, he was right. Cross stood there in his usual black over coat, hair down and his blade must be hidden inside his coat to not to catch anyone's eye. He gave Yagari as slight nod, a hint to leave._

 _It was around 6 in the evening when they left; they had to search for the center of the vampires' activities that would lead them to where the level-Es were hiding._

 _It didn't take them long to find where the place was, it was only 4 hours away from where they, Yagari and Cross currently were._

 _The den was an old abandoned building near the forest. There were approximately 60-70 Es inside as estimated by Cross, he had much stronger and enhanced abilities of hunter and potent powers of a vampire like sensing, hearing, etc; and even his aging had stop. This was all due to the larger amount of vampire blood in his system; he had been born with it, something that has quite rarely occurred in the hunters. Explained by his mentor, Yagari was rather shocked because of the fact that he had stopped aging. Did that meant he would be alive for a very long time like a pureblood?_

 _That question of Yagari hadn't been answered because no one knew any answer to it, not Cross or even doctors back at the association._

" _Oi brat, don't be distracted here! I won't save you if an E attacked you because your mind was somewhere else." Cross chastised him. "I won't need you saving me!" Yagari bit out. All these weeks together and Cross still calls him a brat._

 _They entered the den quietly; heavy breathing and pants heard around the room. Damn, Yagari pulled out his shotgun and Cross pulled out his blade. Both took their stance to fight._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Slowly, more than half of the Es were dust. Yagari panted, he didn't think it would take so long; he looked towards Cross who took out another E in a single move. 'How is he not tired!?' he took in a deep breath but was slammed against the wall. 'And he warned me to not to be distracted.'_

' _Great…' his breath hitched as the level E's nails dug into his neck, his blood stained its nails' edges. Where the hell did his gun go? He grabbed the hand choking him and pulled it off. He threw the E across the room, it embedded itself onto Cross' blade, turning to dust. Another E launched itself on Yagari, throwing him off balance. He was unable to escape its talons like nails this time and left 3 deep gashes on his back._

 _Cross had to rush over to help him; he killed the E and pulled Yagari to his feet. "That was the last one. You okay? I told you to be careful!" he scolded him gently._

 _Cross led him away from the den, mindful of his injuries. He called a taxi and gave direction to the hotel. Reaching there, he helped him to his room, it was late after midnight so there wasn't any crowd and most of the staff was not here either, so they got in easily. Cross asked Yagari for his first aid box* which he pointed was in his bag._

 _Cross tended to his injury, cleaning them up and wrapping them with bandages. He was so calm dealing with this situation, others might have already freaked out and fainted. This made Yagari respect and he daresay love him even more. Not only was he a reliable partner, he was a good person at heart too. 'Won't help me my ass. Heh… Tatsuya-san was not completely right about Cross, it was him who couldn't try to understand Cross truly. He was overruled by the rumors about him that he didn't actual see the real him, just the man made of foolish rumors.'_

 _Yagari sighed as Cross finished patching him up, he gave him a glass of water and painkillers and it was then that Yagari saw Cross' hand shake slightly. 'Ah…' Then Cross left him to his own thoughts, closing the door behind him._

 _This man was…just…! Yagari didn't have any words for him; he knew that he hadn't known the man for a long time but he didn't care about anything. It was truly rare that he ever has romantic feelings for someone, especially for a man like Cross. And he knew he wasn't going to give up so easily; Cross would be his that he will make happen._

* * *

Yagari laughed softly remembering those days, how he had forced the president to partner him up with Cross, how he had relentlessly tried to win his heart. He snuck a glance towards Cross who was frowning deeply. He sighed, reaching out a hand and brushed it over his head.

"Cross, stop! Zero is going to be fine. We know what we are doing is for his good." Cross looked up at the man looming over him, "Are we really? Maybe we have just pushed him rather into despair."

Yagari sighed; he had his hands full with this guy.

* * *

"Kaname-Nii-san, what are you saying?" Yuki shouted. The situation seemed to have been too heated for the other Night Class students that they started dispersing back to the dorms, maybe what was left of the dorms.

"Yuki, I rather you keep your voice down." Kaname said. "And Rima, I wouldn't mind much if you were to slap me too because I have been wrong this whole time." He glanced towards Yuki, her eyes filled with anger and other emotions he couldn't place a finger on. Yes, he had truly been wrong.

"Is that so?" Rima asked; he lost in his thought that he didn't catch what she said. "Pardon…." His head whipped to the side and his cheek began to sting. He looked at Rima standing with a raised hand, his eyes widening, he could _feel_ the print of her hand on his cheek. "You said you wouldn't mind." was her answer. Well, he did say that but he didn't think she would actually do it. If the council was here, they have her head; she slapped not one but two purebloods. Is she not bothered about what could happen to her? Kaname chuckled.

Ruka, Aido, Kain, Senri, Yuki, Takuma and Seiren stood there completely stunned. Rima just slapped the king and he merely chuckles!? What is happening today!? These were their combined thoughts.

"Rima, are you not scared about what might happen to you if this got out?" Kaname asked grinning at her.

"And how exactly will this get out? You wouldn't tell anyone about this neither would they. Because think of how it will look to others if they find out that their king was slapped by a level-B and he actually took it sitting there. It would shame you and your name. And also, I know that you wouldn't do anything to me, rather you can't." She sassed him.

Kaname smiled, shaking his head. Of course he wouldn't do anything. She had a point; he can't do anything to her.

Yuki was seething inside. 'How dare she!? How dare she!?" her eyes turning red, the glasses on the windows cracked slightly. She will kill her!

Kaname sensing what Yuki was trying to do; stopped her immediately using his powers and slamming them over Yuki's, cutting off her inner connection with them for some time, maybe a couple of hours.

Yuki gasped as she suddenly felt all the power leaving her body. What just happened? But before she could do anything, Senri had her tied down with his whips. "Yuki, you are forbidden from using your powers without my permission."

"But why, Kaname-Nii-san!? She slapped you and me! Purebloods!" she shouted, what was wrong with her brother!? Why was he accepting and forgiving her so easily!?

"Maybe, I have answers to that."

* * *

" _ **The sins of the warm-hearted should be judged on a different scale from those of the cold-blooded."**_

* * *

 **For those who want to see what the HQ looks like: projectgaylord . files . wordpress 2013 / 09 / wpid- 03-img _8458 . jpg**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking soooo long to update. Things haven't that good for me recently so my mom and I had decided that I should go away for awhile. Like from everything.**

 **so yeah... this is pretty short, the best I could write as of now. It will take some time for me to get back on track but know this**

 **I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! No way in hell! Even Sebastian can't get me to do that!**

 **Ignore the grammatical errors...**

* * *

 **Chapter-5**

* * *

 **The more I hold on,**

 **The more it hurts.**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

" _But why, Kaname-Nii-san!? She slapped you and me! Purebloods!" she shouted, what was wrong with her brother!? Why was he accepting and forgiving her so easily!?_

" _Maybe, I have answers to that."_

* * *

"Ichijou…" Senri murmured. What sort of answers? He wanted to ask but held himself back.

What could Ichijou possibly know about him? Ah…wait cross that question. He has been a friend of Kaname way before any one of them even met him, considering that grandpa Ichijou was his guardian.

"Well, what was I saying..?" he drawled. "Right, Let's see if you all have good memories or not!" he clapped his hands together and looked at them all smiling brightly.

"What? Ichijou-senpai, this is not a joke. Aren't you a least bit affected by what might happen to Zero?" Senri questioned in his usual monotonous voice. He had got his emotions under control. He didn't think that he would be this affected with Zero's current situation.

Takuma sighed internally. Of course, he was affected by this. Rido was insane; he didn't even want to think what could happen to the Kiryuu. But right now, he had to remind them of something very crucial. He had let this matter rest for quite long already, it hurt him seeing his friends dance on the strings his childhood friend pulled, all for a little girl. Truthfully, he didn't see anything special about Yuki that had Kaname so enamored with her.

"Enough. Takuma, find your grandfather's whereabouts. And the rest of you contact your families to pick you up or you may decide to stay here. Disperse. There will be no further discussions on the topic." Kaname stated sternly and rose from his seat, pulling Yuki along with him by hand.

She was about to protest but a look from her older brother silenced her. Aido and Ruka though affected by this; didn't really care much about the hunter and followed after their leader and Kain went along. Shiki and Rima stood stunned there, while Takuma was in a deep thought. He clenched, unclenched his hands a few times, nodding to himself; he ran after Kaname. The two nobles stood confused, unsure of what to do. They had never realized before that their chosen leader could be this cruel. But looking back, it was very clear that other than Yuki, his circle and Cross, he didn't much about other people and wouldn't hesitate to use them for his motives, taking Zero's example.

He forced Zero to act as Yuki's shield many times when he could easily protect her himself, given his status no one would try to stop him. They would brush it off as a mere interest that would fade away eventually. But he fooled Zero into thinking otherwise. He even used him hide his crime, murder of the Hio pureblood, Shizuka; let poor Zero shoulder his blame and face the Council. Senri and Rima maybe the quietest of the bunch but they had eyes and ears everywhere and they weren't ashamed to admit that they try to keep a tab on Kaname's moves, though it is very difficult because of Seiren shutting them down.

Rima put a hand on Senri's shoulder, pulling him out of his head. He turned towards the girl who held his heart, who stood by him no matter what and pulled her into a hug. "We need to go, Rima." He whispered softly into her shoulder.

"Where, Senri?" She questioned just as softly, her hands coming up to rest on his back. One reached up to gently caress the male's soft hair. "Some things don't add up, Rima. This whole mess is like a huge conspiracy but then again, it could be not. My father is dangerous, insane and a pureblood. We cannot even imagine the things he could do to Zero Kiryuu. He maybe a stronger pure bred hunter and a level C now, but he won't be able to fight off Rido, who wouldn't hesitate his full powers against him unlike my cousin, Kaname."

Rima hummed into his neck and nodded slowly. Senri was right about everything in this situation but she was concerned about how much this was affecting Senri.

"That is not all, is it? Something else is bothering you too." She couldn't help but ask. "Yagari-sensei and headmaster Cross. And Yuki too." He answered. Rima nodded her head, she noticed it too. The two hunters were strangely calm during the whole exchange. And Yuki, she was like a whole new person.

"You want to talk to them, don't you? And are we staying here or leaving?" Rima asked again, slowly pulling out of the embrace and dropping a kiss to Senri's forehead. He took a glance at her face; to others it would have looked blank, uncaring but not to Senri, he could read her like an open book just as she could read him. Her face, eyes reflected concern and an easy acceptance of whatever decision Senri would take.

"Yes, I do want to talk to them but before that, we need to pack our things, we can go to one of the manors my family owns." Standing at arm's length away from her, Shiki answered. "Very well, I inform at my house." Came her reply before they both went their separate way to their rooms.

* * *

Kaname had dragged Yuki away from the common room to his study. She was strangely silent all the way; he had thought she would put up more fight instead she was letting him drag her back with her head down, her hair falling in her eyes, covering most of her face.

The moment he reached his study, he used the hand which wasn't holding hers and pushed the door open. He stepped in and pulled Yuki in but all of a sudden, she resisted, tried pulling her hand out of his.

"Yuki…." He turned around to take a look at her, ready to use force if necessary but the sight that greeted him had his eyes widening.

Her free hand covered her mouth to withhold the sniffles that dared to break out; her face covered in tears and her body was shook lightly. Immediately, he moved to comfort her, ask her what's wrong, why was she crying so suddenly. But she pushed him away with much force that he had to take a few steps back. Yuki moved back until she hit the wall behind and slid down; trying stop to her tears, force her cries back down. Kaname stood shocked, confused about what was happening, he took step towards her.

"DON'T! Don't come near!" she screamed startling him. "Yuki!? What are you saying!? What is so wrong with you?" he sounded alarmed. But she was not paying any attention to her real brother; her mind was more focused on the brother she had forced to leave, the brother whom she had hurt. The brother who was always there for her, who protected her, stood by her unlike, unlike the one standing in front of her.

She loved them both dearly, she really did but Kaname, even though she loved him, she hated him too. Kaname was cruel towards everyone but her, he would sacrifice anything, any life if it meant she was safe and beside him. Just like what he had done to the Kiryuu's, what he did to Zero and Ichiru.

No.

She needs to go... She has leave.

'Shiki…'

* * *

" **When the heart speaks, the mind finds it indecent to object."**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter- 6

* * *

 **I don't want to think about you or our time together.**

 **But you are all I want to remember.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _She loved them both dearly, she really did but Kaname, even though she loved him, she hated him too. Kaname was cruel towards everyone but her, he would sacrifice anything, any life if it meant she was safe and beside him. Just like what he had done to the Kiryuu's, what he did to Zero and Ichiru._

 _No, she needs to go. She has leave._

' _Shiki…'_

* * *

Yuki was running. From her brother, she didn't want to see his face right now. All she could think of was getting away from there.

She didn't remember where Shiki or Rima's room was and had no time to look for them, so her next best option was Cross-san. She took a quick look back, see if Kaname was following or not, she hoped not really. She almost sighed in relief to see that he wasn't there. Her actions must have surprised him too much to have him rooted in one place. She needs to get to Cross-san before he comes for her. She didn't want explain any of her actions or behavior to him just yet.

'Hurry! I need to be faster!'

She was going at a pace slightly faster than a human's pace. No, this wouldn't do; she growled and tried to tap into her newly awakened her powers to find something anything. She searched her memories to try and replicate one of her mother's and Kaname's ability, even Rido's; that weird misty travel thingy.

'Can I really do it? I have never tried something like this, not even as a child did I try using my abilities.' She pondered over her inexperience in using her powers. She really wanted to go back into past and punch her younger self for neglecting her mother's teaching. Did she really have to be such a lousy student even as a vampire!?

She stopped in the long hallway and concentrated, trying to awaken her power, her instincts as a pureblooded vampire.

WHY is it so hard!? She sighed before trying once again.

This time she felt a pull towards her…core…? It was strange, red and cold. Typical…

She gasped suddenly at the sensation of something seeping through her core to her veins and then all around her. It lasted only for a moment before that connection was cut and she snapped her eyes open. Her mouth opened in surprise and eyes widened, she was standing right in front of Cross-san's house!

She got over her surprise and quickly covered the distance between her and the front door. Her hands grabbed the knob and turned, it was unlocked.

'Will he ever learn to lock the door?' she sighed in exasperation. 'Hold a minute! Is he even home?' fantastic Yuki!

She stepped inside and tried to sense him out. Thanking her luck because she felt two present in the house. Walking towards the kitchen and the dining area, she found Cross-san hunched over the table with a cup of tea in his hands and Yagari-sensei stood beside him, arms found, both looking tired and worn out.

"Cross-san!" she called out instantly making the ex-hunter and hunter turn their head up so fast, she was surprised they didn't break their necks. "Yuki!?"

* * *

What is she doing here? Shouldn't she be getting ready to leave? "What are you doing here, Yuki-chan? Shouldn't you be preparing to leave with Kaname-kun" Cross voiced his thoughts, sneaking a glance towards the hunter besides him.

Yuki straightened her back, not straying her eyes from either of them and said, "I have to tell you both something."

* * *

Even in the dark, his vision remained perfect. He easily navigated through the dark hallway to the main wing of the manor, the masters' dwelling. As he walked he was careful not to jolt the slumbering body in his arms, the boy seriously needed to rest so that his body and new powers could adapt and his mind could adjust to any necessary changes that may occur. His powers were out of control and were flowing out and around his body because of his rashness. Running out to take on an aged pureblood was utterly foolish of him and the reason for his weapon turning against him. His powers awakened his weapon's consciousness and lead to the gun's spirit attacking its wielder to stop him from getting himself anymore injured than needed or worse killed.

' _Idiot child'_ he thought amusedly. Not like he would have killed the little hunter, injure him yes but certainly not kill when his main objective tonight was to get him in his clutches. His niece and not-so-nephew would be dealt with later, once he has a better plan than last time.

While his desires for his niece have been quelled, he may still require her blood. Well, it looks like he will have to delay his plans of killing them both off.

"Wait a minute…" his voice lowly enough to escape human ears, his eyes took in the hall he was walking in and stared dumbly for a good minute or two. He chuckled little in nervousness, embarrassment and worry, 'did I just get lost in my own house!?'

* * *

Takuma had been trying to find something incredibly important in his desk when he heard the door open and felt the presence of his dorm mate entering. He turned around to look at the younger boy whose face was grim. "Senri?"

The said boy shook his head at the blonde, a gesture for 'not now' before beckoning him closer. Takuma followed, confusion visible as his head tilted slightly in question and was suddenly pulled into his roommate's arms, almost tipping his balance. "Sen-Senri, what are you doing?" he lightly placed his hands on Senri's back before trying to take a step back from the embrace, only to have the arms around him tighten their hold.

Senri buried his face in the older boy's neck to take in his scent, something he found himself addicted to. "How long do you think can keep me and Rima at the arms length? For how long will you run from us?"

His words had Takuma's eyes widening. No, he couldn't have noticed. No..no..no! His form trembled slightly in the constricting hold before trying to forcibly breaking away. "Senri! Let go! Let me go!" he cried out, shoving at the boy's shoulders when he was unexpectedly and swiftly pushed down on the floor beneath Senri; his wrists held above his head, a leg forced between his and taking all weight of the boy over him didn't leave him a chance to break free.

"I know you can see my and Rima's feelings for you. Our actions towards you and yet you act if you are so unaware of it. How long can you keep up? Does your grandfather still work as an excuse? Tell me senpai."

Takuma tried to answer him but his voice shook at the startling display of anger in Senri's voice and face.

 _Yes_ , he wanted to say, _I know about your feelings, both of yours. I see it all. I am sorry but please…_

He wanted to say it, all of it but he couldn't. He felt his eyes water and opened his mouth to say something, anything but then all of a sudden, he found himself free of the hold and weight pressing him down, he blinked in surprise before daringly taking a glance towards the maroon haired boy who was already walking towards his bed and pulling an already packed bag from underneath the bed.

Takuma hastily stood up from where he was lying on the floor and stared at the other boy whose face still held the angry lines. He was so unsure of what to do or say, he never meant to hurt him or Rima but it was still dangerous for them to be with him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Senri try to suppress a growl; he almost flinched but held himself. He had never seen the other boy like this, it instantly made him put his guard up because Senri was the most unpredictable and dangerous noble among them and also one of the strongest of the nobles thanks to his father's blood.

"Senpai, Rima and I are leaving and out of reach. I am not sure when we will be back but I am giving you a week's time starting now. Think of what you will decide carefully. I will come to you once your time is up." Senri placed the bag in his down and quickly covered the distance between him and Takuma who locked quite shocked. He raised his hand up to the blonde's head and pulled him down slighty to whisper in his ear, "And let me tell you, senpai if you don't have an answer for us, we will forcibly claim you. But we would hate to hurt you…" he slowly traced Takuma's pale cheeks with his other hand, the action had Takuma take in a shuddering breathe. "So you better have an answer ready." He said and pulled back, leaving the blonde faintly scared at his words.

Senri was already out the door with his bag by the time Takuma gathered himself. And as the door closed quietly behind the maroon head, Takuma was left alone with his muddled thoughts.

* * *

Rima was already waiting for him when Senri walked into the common room of their dormitory. She had her bags placed by her legs and in her hands were Senri's ever favorite sweets, pocky sticks. He extended a hand towards her and she placed one in his hand which he quickly bit into. He nearly purred at the sweetness exploding in his mouth. The two then without a word made their journey outside the dorm towards the gates. Though they were both rather surprised that they didn't bump into any one of the vampires.

Once they were out the gate, Rima broke the silence, "What took you so long?" she asked in a quiet mumble, just loud enough to be heard by him only. "I was talking to Ichijou-senpai" was the immediate reply. She nodded her head understandingly. She didn't question any further because she knew what they talked about, both of them had decide of giving him one week's time before taking him as theirs. Turning her head towards Senri who was already looking at her and both had the same thought in their mind. 'Like we'll take 'no' for an answer.'

* * *

"Ah, Rima! Did you call for a car to come and pick us up?"

She sighed heavily in disappointed and shook her head before saying, "Of course I did. I knew you would forget." And the boy let out a small nervous smile directed at the girl.

* * *

" **Sometimes you get the best light from a burning bridge."**

* * *

Yosh! An update!

*KYAAAAAA* did you people watch the new yaoi anime, 'Dakaretai Otoko'!?

Ah… not what I wanted to ask first but anyways,

First, who do you think Yuki should end up with? There's a poll on my profile.

Second, a little challenge, can you people guess the rest of the pairs? Whoever gets them all right will have their ONE questions answered about the fic.

Third, I have been thinking of killing off either Rido or Kaname in the end. Should I?


End file.
